


a way of life not just a drink (coffee)

by spacecleavage



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: prompt:- If u ain't got this yet: Holden and Naomi, first thing in the morning, even before his coffee, sleepy fun sex times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it took a while, but here it is

James Holden used to be addicted to coffee, on Earth it was a problem, he could barely function without it in the morning. When he joined the Cant, it had been a shock to his system, he had felt like a bear waking from its hibernation, hungry grouchy and one day he’d almost clocked the captain.

So, finding the coffee on the Tachi, it was both a blessing and a curse.

Naomi tended to forget about his addiction, not that he could blame her, she hadn’t grown up with it, never knew what it was like.

He tended to wake slowly nowadays, his mind clouded by sleep, until that first cup was in his system. He always knew Naomi had an evil streak to her, (not the evil of Protogen, more like the kind of evil who gave you a wet willy, or would tease you about something) but he never realised how evil until they were sleeping together. Never realised it until she took to waking him in the morning.

It started slow, the gentle kisses along his collar bone, or maybe down his spine, fingers trailing over his face or down the arm wrapped around her.

It progressed from there, maybe her lips pulling his skin into her mouth, leaving little marks. Maybe she’d wake him by dragging her nails down his chest. He didn’t know why it was such a turn on for him especially when she left marks on his skin, in places where no other person would look but she knew were there. It drove him especially mad when she would press on the spots during the day, or later at night…

This morning though, it was definitely the worst. He’d awoken not to her touch him (or kissing him or scraping her teeth against him), but rather to her sighs and her groans and his name spilling from her lips. He twisted his head to the side, his eyes meeting hers as he felt the blankets move over him, bunching around her.

He knew what was happening within a moment.

“Did you get impatient waiting for me?” he murmured as he rolled to face her, drinking in the sight of her moving hands, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she nodded at him.

He found her arm, trailed down it until he found her fingers. Gently he replaced them, tracing her lips and exploring until he found it, her clit. She sighed as he circled it, and then let his fingers trail down lower, until he could push one finger inside of her.

He got lost in the feeling over her, wet, hot and so soft. He quickly slipped another finger to her, she groaned as it stretched her out. James smirked as he curled his fingers up, pushing against her hidden spot.

Then she was mumbling his name over and over again, interspersed with little commands (“harder, faster James, please”).

“What were you thinking of Naomi? Tell me, sweetheart,” he breathed in her ear, before he kissed beneath her chin, letting it become more intense

“This, you, your fingers inside me, and, and,” she panted, barely able to get out the words out of her mouth.

She gasped when he withdrew his fingers, a mournful sound but she quickly swallowed it as his fingers resumed their dance upon her clit. Her eyes rolling back and her whole-body shuddering as she got closer and closer to her release.

“More, more, more,”

“Anything you want,” he mumbled against her neck. Then his fingers were back inside of her, pushing her higher and higher, he could feel her fluttering around him and sweet God, he’d happily stay here for all eternity if he could.

“James,” her cry reverberated around their small cabin. He stared at her as she came, he was in complete awe at how she looked, the ecstasy plainly written across her face was breathtaking.

Yeah, he could stay here forever, as long as he could bring the coffee machine in.


End file.
